


Good night, good night

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 普通上班人短暂分手后破镜重圆AU。大概就是，哼吃疼了肚子（。），半夜敲门问花能不能开车带我去医院这样。





	Good night, good night

**Author's Note:**

> ♪ 'North' - Clairo ♪

回想起来，Adam 当时应该多问一句。十二点时在一楼与同样刚回家的 Jordan 碰面，他说嗨，我有事要和你说，然后闻到酒精在对方的身体里奔腾活跃的味道。不是劣质啤酒那种死死胶着人的苦臭味，只是披在身上、并不浓郁的淡淡一层，放在其他人身上算是好闻，而放在 Jordan 那里只是奇怪的成分更多。

“你喝酒了？”

“唔。”单音节都发得迟钝，Jordan 抑制住准备要跑出嘴的一个酒嗝，说，“一点。他不知道我不喝，我也没说。”

_他。_Adam 的心咯噔一下。Jordan 没指明是谁，但从简短的单句描述能猜出八成是约会对象。分手一个月后再找新伴侣没什么不对也谈不上薄情，但 Adam 不忍再听，谁知道醉意中的 Jordan 会不会不自觉地张口详述约会过程。_不要。_他说“Well，晚安”，食指转着钥匙圈故作轻松——其实是难受地抿着嘴——准备上楼。

“呃，你说有话要和我谈，Ads。”Jordan 拉住垂在他背上的卫衣帽子，另一只手揉着腹部。

如果那时会注意到对方紧皱的眉头，问一句“要不要去医院”，或许 Jordan 就不会凌晨三点多抱着他家的马桶吐。但 Adam 没有，他说不是什么重要的事，重复一次“晚安”，然后匆匆溜回了家。

Adam 不记得确切是几点几分睡去，下午和上司就调动的事谈得精疲力竭，头刚沾上枕头就迅速被睡意黏住，不过在彻底被它吞没前却记得登上 Instagram 看 Jordan 有没有新关注了谁，或许会有他今晚约会的那个人。没有，列表里的人数未变动，他松了一口气抱着手机昏沉睡去。

敲门声响起时也不确切是几点几分，但被手机震醒时，时间确定是三点再过五分钟。Jordan 打来电话，声音难得虚弱无力，说他肚子难受，不方便开车，Ads 能不能带我去趟医院。Adam 鞋没来得及穿便狂奔到门前，打开门看到 Jordan 倚在门框边，冷汗从鬓角处流下。他拜托 Jordan 再等一会，跑进衣帽间换上外出用的套头衫与牛仔裤，随手扯过尺寸勉强可充当毯子的格子披肩，路过亮灯的卫生间时发现 Jordan 正跪坐在里面抱着马桶干呕。抚慰性质地摸摸 Jordan 的后颈，然后 Adam 从厨房接回水，Jordan 刚一触碰水杯就吐了出来。并不多，还有不少堵在里面要继续折磨他。

接下来半分钟的稍安无事让 Jordan 以为能够被放过。准备用 Adam 递上的水漱口时，腹部一痛，他又呕了起来。

等这阵风波过去后他坐在地上，双腿无意地摆出无力的姿势。Adam 蹲在他面前用纸巾擦净他的嘴角，在这时 Jordan 还有力气对他说那很脏。

“不。”纸巾被丢入一旁的垃圾桶，Adam 的一只手臂从 Jordan 的后背走过、扣在胳肢窝，“我想应该在你下一次吐出来以前把你送到医院。来，Jord，尝试站起来。”

他搀扶 Jordan 走进电梯，庆幸下降的这一段短暂时间里挨在他身上的对方没吐出来，也庆幸车离公寓楼不远。Jordan闭着双眼贴在副驾驶的车窗边，上半身裹在披肩里，突然也丧失了平日的力量，像刚经历了落水的小狗裹着毯子在壁炉的火光前取暖。若不是还在轻声讲着一些碎碎的话，Adam 以为他已睡着。Jordan 的嘴张得很小，口音更浓地糊成一团，说讨厌肚子发痛，大概是今晚吃的东西的问题，抱歉 Ads 我打扰了你的夜晚，真的很抱歉。

“没事。”Adam 说。

他伸出左手在 Jordan 的右肩与肱二头肌上轻拍、安慰，然后习惯地沿着手臂线条往下游，像是要放松肌肉里的紧张与不适，最后又习惯地用手心覆上 Jordan 的手背。当他意识到分手后仍这么做是不合适、准备将左手抽离时，Jordan 的手却主动地反扣住了它，手指卡进 Adam 五指间的间隙。

“就一会。”Jordan 说。

“……好。”

他说“就一会”，却延续到了问诊的整个过程，除了检查、化验的时候，十指总扣在一起。结果不出乎预料，肠胃感染，Jordan 今晚的约会对象像是献殷勤地给他塞了很多东西，辣的冰的热的烈的一齐滑入他的胃袋，其中或许还有不干净的。不是特别严重的问题，药片就能解决。医生给他开了止痛药与止泻药，伴着水服用后他坐在走廊的沙发长椅上，主动靠在 Adam 身体的一侧。

“好一些了吗？”

“嗯。”

“你应该那时就来找我，Jord。”Adam 听到 Jordan 对医生说疼痛是从十二点左右开始的，“而不该拖到现在。”

“我不想打扰你睡觉。”

“噢，反正最后你还是会来打扰我嘛。”

Jordan 没有接话。不知是因为在精气大损状态下过于迟钝与疲倦，还是对因打扰到 Adam 而深感抱歉所以不愿开玩笑。若是情侣关系下的深夜帮助不会让他忧虑这么多，但他们分手了一个月，有小小地吵了一架但最后还是和平收场，因为 Adam 接受下个月到南部去的调职而未和 Jordan 商量。事后 Jordan 想自己是有点胡闹，职业规划本就没有必将情感关系考虑在内的责任，长距离关系也不是不可能，但与他们之前的日子比起来可是太寒酸：贴在耳廓上的“早安”会在手机的录音与播放设备的限制下不自然地失真，咬在下巴胡须上的亲吻会成为流于平面的 emoji 亲吻符号，随时随地兴致突然到来就进行的肌肤之亲会转为一星期一次见面时的机械程式。

“真的，我很抱歉，Ads。谢谢。”Jordan 说，然后松开 Adam 的手指。

回程的路上他的状态比来时好了太多。Adam 偷偷往那边瞄，Jordan 没睡觉，甚至没闭眼，只是呆呆地看着车窗外无聊的漆黑的街景，右手平放在大腿上。停好车后他仍搂着 Jordan 回公寓，好在没有被拒绝。

他先送 Jordan 回家，看要刷牙的对方走向卫生间的步伐没有大碍时才回自己的。在刷牙时，想到 Jordan 也在做同样的事，Adam 为他们的节拍相合而感到一丝雀跃。他换上适合睡觉的 T 恤与短裤，然后叠好凌乱的被子，在上面加了枕头，抱着它们往门外走。

Jordan认得那敲门的节奏，以为 Adam 是来要回落下的披肩，于是叠好了它带到门前。在看到对方怀中的被与枕时感到惊讶，他没想到 Adam 刚才匆忙回去是为了拿这些，没想到他还会回来。

“我想你有可能会再发作，所以……我今晚会睡你的沙发。”Adam 抬起大眼睛，迈向前一小步，“可以吗？”

他想和 Adam 说，即使睡到床上也无妨，你很清楚我的本性，我不是那种偷偷摸摸趁机做坏事的人，何况我还生着病，何况我们各管各的被子。

但 Jordan 知道他的提议准会收到 Adam 的婉拒。在他们去医院的路上，Adam 的手习惯滑上他的手背、却紧接着要离开时他就知道对方无比尊重名为“分手”的界限。他也尊重着，只是那时在疼痛的驱使下格外需要依靠一个可以信任的人，以及抱着一丝难以控制的私心——他难以不去承认有多想念这个。

Jordan 翻了个身，小心翼翼、不去触发刚被平息的腹痛。在床头的这一侧，平时柔和的暗黄色床头灯光在这时刺得他眼睛发涩。他伸手即将摁灭灯光，同时纳闷 Adam 为什么还让客厅的灯亮着，接着又一次为打扰了 Adam 今夜的好梦而感到抱歉。

然后他看到 Adam 走了进来，背着客厅的光走向他房间的光，手里拿着盛了一半的玻璃水杯。他边走边说，留杯水在床头会比较好。“咔哒”一声。他在床边为 Jordan 拉高了一点被子，掉落至额前的头发在床头光的环绕下更为松软。

“需要现在为你关上灯吗？”做完那一切后 Adam 问。

“待会我自己来，Ads。”

Jordan 想说这样无微不至照顾他的 Adam 像是妈妈，话要出口前又咽了口水吞了回去。

这逃不过 Adam 的眼睛，他知道 Jordan 想到什么，却不知道对方是否觉得这样有些烦人。无论如何，怎么也总比那给他灌酒啊冰淇淋啊热汤啊辣酱啊的约会对象要好吧。

“比你今晚的约会对象要好。”Adam 不加掩饰地直说了，“我总不会把约会对象的身子折磨成这样。”

你会用另一种方式“折磨”对方的身体。Jordan 想，却也知道这话不能说出口。于是他顺着 Adam 的话回：“而且他抽烟太凶，我不喜欢那味道。所以，不会有第二次了。”

_意味着你和另外的其它人还有“第一次”？_Adam 没问，而是说“晚安”，转个身准备要走。

刚迈出一小步，就听到 Jordan 在后方叫住他的名字。

“Ads……你的浴室里还放着我的牙刷。”

他可以说忘了丢，或用批评 Jordan 怎么要呕吐当头还注意这种细节来转移话题。不过 Adam 选了最糟的一个，刚才他在 Jordan 浴室里洗脸时看到的事实，“我的牙刷你也还留着。”

没等 Jordan 回答，他向前再迈一小步，突然想起几小时前想要和 Jordan 说的，于是又停下。

“我……今天向公司推荐了别的年轻的人，和他们谈了一下，现在改决定还来得及。那时立刻接受是因为觉得离家近很好，抱歉，我没有考虑到我们，Jord——顺带一句，嗯，我想我们今晚不能再说更多‘抱歉’——我想现在也该有一个自己的家，而且我很适应这里了。虽然有时会想念那边的阳光。”

Adam 轻轻扭头看了一眼，看 Jordan 直勾勾地盯着他，又转了回来，继续说道：“反正这不是现在最重要的事。晚安，Jordan。”

他在原地静静等候了几秒，整理完情绪后才重新迈开步伐，却又一次被 Jordan 叫住。现在还可以帮他关灯吗。Jordan 问。当然。虽然我觉得你是故意的——这句没说出。Adam 转身走回床头，他看到 Jordan 身子不知怎么挪到了床沿边，正对着他裸露在外的膝盖——像是有气息喷在上面——于是脸颊开始发热。

“我关灯了。”Adam 说，定下决心一般地摁下掌管灯源的那个开关，房间瞬间转入黑暗，只有客厅的灯光从远处而来，又弱又朦胧。

在第一个离开房间的步子成形前，Jordan 的手伸向 Adam 的膝盖，阻止了它们的转向。抱着膝盖的力度很轻，只要 Adam 想，就可以挣脱。但他顺势并顺 Jordan 的愿倒在了床上，意识到不该压着病患时，急忙支起身体坐在床沿说“抱歉”。

“你说我们今晚不要再说这个字眼的，Ads。”

Jordan 搂低他的身子，用腿掀起靠 Adam 那一边的被子，再把他搂得更低，直到倒在他的身边。

“……我想我该去关客厅的灯。”

“就让它在那里吧，晚安，Ads。”似乎忘记了先前因为腹痛而保持谨慎，Jordan 又切回熟悉的舒适睡姿，一腿搭上 Adam 的小腿搂抱着他。

他翘着嘴角要踏进梦乡，没关客厅灯的想法却一直萦绕在脑海。一分钟后 Jordan 再睁开眼，挨在 Adam 的耳边说：“我们是不该浪费电……”

Adam 边嚷着“都告诉你了”边走下床。他熄灭客厅的大灯，再捡回自己的枕头和手机，然后摸着墙慢吞吞地钻回被窝。

“抱歉总是这样毁掉你的夜晚，Ads。”

“不要再说……算了。虽然我很困，但这不是个糟糕的夜晚，你没有毁掉它。”

他在手机上定了个闹钟，在下一次 Jordan 要服药的时刻，点亮勿扰模式的小月亮标志后把手机丢在床头灯旁。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

虽然前半部分很糟糕，但这是一个不错的夜晚。Jordan 用鼻子蹭着面前 Adam 柔软的头发，满足地想。他感觉自己的胃暖暖的，这是个很好的夜晚。


End file.
